Even In Death
by The Tainted Queen
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot She waited, waited with her last breath and even in death she continued to wait for her lost love to return.


_**Even In Death**_

* * *

Her love never faltered even though he knocked her out cold on the bench with his last words to her. _"Thank You"_ She had cried herself to sleep every night and still did. Yet no matter how much she cried she would always return in the morning to the exact same place he left her, and would wait ever so patiently for him to return. The years went by quickly and her hope had fled, but her love never wavered as she continued to wait silently. People often tried to get her to get over him, putting her up on blind dates yet not matter how much they tried their efforts were useless. No matter what she would wait for him, through sleet and rain to the blazing hot summer day, she would wait for him to return. 

People passed by with sad expressions, some smiled and others looked away in pity or disgust at how someone could wait there day after day for someone who obviously, didn't love her back and wasn't coming back. Naruto had often tried to console her but she would smile at him, walk around him and continue on her way to the bench that brought so many painful memories and feelings. Day by day she waited and she knew he wasn't returning yet she found herself waiting anyway, often she had asked her the same things other did. _Why am I still waiting? _The answer was still the same, no matter how much agony or rejection he had put her through. The answer was simple, because she loved him and nothing would ever change that.

Years passed like hours to her and soon the worse of winters came blizzards like never before. Konoha gates were closed firmly and all nin were instructed to stay inside unless they wanted to die an early death. They had begged, _pleaded_ the Haruno to go inside just until the blizzard passed, Naruto had thrown himself to her knees sobbing and practically clung to her begging her not to go. Once more, she smiled at him, wiggled out of his grasp and silently shut the door behind her, Naruto had expected her to come running in declaring it was freezing and that one day wouldn't hurt to stay inside. Unfortunately she never did, and he waited patiently for her to come inside the house, she did no such thing.

The next day came by and the snow had let up until it was softly falling to the ground unlike the whirling winds as the snow felt like hail slapping you in the face. He rushed out of his house like the wind, only to reach the godaime standing there with her head in her hands, Kakashi had looked away his perverted book no where in sight. Naruto gulped in fear and slowly walked over, only to find his teammate sitting on the bench her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees tightly. Her face was calm as her eyes were closed, but he could see that she had been crying,

"Baa-chan.."

He tugged on her sleeve helplessly, he hoped to god this wasn't leading to the dreaded thought. The godaime looked down at him, daring not to say those words. Haruno Sakura had died in the middle of the night, the cold had gotten to her and eventually her body shut down completely.

"We'll put up a memorial for her."

He cried, he had never cried so hard in his life, screaming and cursing his former raven haired teammate. Kakashi had to restrain him in his house for a few days so the boy wouldn't go searching for Sasuke, once he was assured that Naruto wasn't going to run off he left Naruto. Who cried himself to sleep each night, now knowing what Sakura felt when she claimed 'My pillow is always so wet when I wake up, I used to think you stopped crying in your sleep. Though you don't, because you may not be awake your heart still beats, and it'll beat painfully and you will cry because it hurts.' It hurt so bad too..

Four years passed, Naruto reached age twenty-six and stood at the familiar bench his teammate had died, standing proud and tall was the statue of none other then Haruno Sakura. Her Statue was large and towered over his 6'0" frame, he smiled sadly. The statue was perfect not a crack in sight and her eyes were the only thing colored its green eyes were nothing compared to the real thing though. The statue was proud and tall as it stood there, her hands folded over her heart and a content smile on her face as it stared down the pathway leading to the village gates as if even in death she was still waiting. Written in clean text was.

"An angel bestowed onto earth  
With pain and remorse she had been left alone.  
Yet she continued to smile and continued to wait  
Until her dying breath she waited day till night for him to return  
For the devil to return because she had fallen for him.  
Had fallen so low yet she did not care she loved the boy.  
And died with the words scratched onto a piece of paper  
'Till my last breath, I'll love you even in death'  
And she did, and still does."

Naruto smiled faintly at he as he looked up at his former sensei who smiled sadly down at him.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has returned."

The boys blue eyes widened as he whipped around and only to find his former teammate standing there staring at the statue before looking at the boy.

"She died, waiting for you."

He whispered, and the boy did not reply simply turned his head and walked away and down the path, toward the Hokage's office to await his punishment. When he was out of sight, Kakashi looked at Naruto and what he was staring at only to find small damp spots on the ground. Uchiha Sasuke had cried, and cried that entire night for a foolish heart and a foolish betrayal. In the end he was the one who killed off his loved ones, and not his brother. That fact ached so badly, and day by day he would sit in her same spot, reading any book he could get his hands on. If you looked close enough you could tell half the time he was whispering the books which were about fantasies and happy endings as if the statue could actually hear him.

Two years later Uchiha Sasuke took his life, and Naruto had dedicated a memorial to him, on the other side of the bench, facing Haruno Sakura. His statue stood proud and tall just as hers did and his hand was held out to her, as if the statue expected her to take his hand and together they would walk to death. The Uchiha symbol on the back of the statue's shirt was colored brightly and stood out, and scribbled at the foot of the statue was.

'I'll wait for you in death  
even though I betrayed your words  
I'll wait for you just as you had waited for me  
Even if means waiting in hell  
For eternity'

Sasuke had written those words in his suicide note, declaring that he loved Sakura and never meant for this to happen. Naruto smiled sadly at the two statue's the woman beside him smiled sadly. Her lavender eyes staring at the statue,

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure they're together now."

The said male looked down at his fiancé and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure they are too Hinata-chan."

He whispered, his arm wrapped around her shoulder before the two slowly made their way back into the busy streets of Konoha.

Far in the skies she waited patiently, her bright white wings spread out gracefully as she was adorn in a white kimono with pink cherry blossom petals sweeping across it. Looking down she smiled, seeing the dark black wings which flapped furiously until he was beside the female, he wrapped his arms around her waist his dark black wings spreading out and clashing with her bright ones.

"Even in death."

She smiled at his words.

"I'll love you till the end."

He smiled softly, and never let go of her, and never would.

* * *

Yesss this was much longer then I expected to be. But the outcome I'm super happy with! The reason I wrote this was because I'm going on hiatus! I've been making waaay to many stories and have yet to finish even one. FDghdfgjdfghdfgbkjdfgderteasr, gomen hopefully when I return I shall be refreshed and ready to finish up my stories! Hope you enjoyed this :) 

**-Tainted**


End file.
